


31 Oktober

by Neoratu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Karina merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Rasa dingin yang tak wajar menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, memasang telinga. Napasnya memburu dan berisik di pendengarannya sendiri, membuatnya semakin gugup. Bagaimana kalau ‘dia’ dengar? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?





	31 Oktober

**Author's Note:**

> Pagi itu saya membaca tweet dari editor salah satu penerbit mayor mengenai kompetisi menulis 100 Kata Bikin Takut. Walaupun deadline lagi numpuk, _I was intrigued_. Jadi, deh, saya nulis.
> 
> Nah, karena kompetisinya harus 100 kata, ide saya yang ternyata jadi 385 kata ini harus diedit-edit sampai jadi 100 kata. Berhubung sayang sama versi aslinya, jadi saya pos di sini saja… hehe…. Di versi ini saya menjelaskan lebih jauh mengenai berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di versi 100 kata.

**31 Oktober**

Karina merapatkan punggung ke dinding. Rasa dingin yang tak wajar menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, memasang telinga. Napasnya memburu dan berisik di pendengarannya sendiri, membuat ia semakin gugup. _Bagaimana kalau ‘dia’ dengar? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?_

Di belakang dinding tempat Karina bersembunyi, terdengar bunyi sesuatu bergeser. _Srek. Srek._ Seperti sesuatu yang berat diseret-seret. Karina menekan punggung lebih rapat, berharap ia bisa bersembunyi di dalam tembok batako itu secara ajaib. Hanya sampai makhluk itu pergi … hanya sampai ….

 _Kau tidak bisa kabur_ , suara lirih menggema di kepala Karina, membuatnya nyaris terlompat. Jantungnya memukul-mukul dada, matanya membelalak ketakutan. Siapa pun itu yang berbicara padanya kini tertawa. Lengkingannya meremangkan bulu kuduk Karina. _Kau tidak bisa lari …._

Karina sontak berlari. Melawan kata-kata makhluk itu, melawan dorongan dari kakinya untuk tetap membatu di tempat. Pilar-pilar raksasa berwarna abu-abu suram menghalangi usahanya, dan meja-meja kayu yang berserakan hampir menjegalnya. Bau amis menghujam indera penciumannya. Di belakang, suara diseret-seret itu semakin keras, semakin dekat. Karina kehabisan napas, lalu terhuyung menabrak sederet kursi kayu yang ditumpuk berantakan. Suara tawa melengking bergaung di kepala Karina.

Karina tersentak. Sinar terang menyambutnya, hingga ia harus menyipitkan mata. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin melembabkan telapak tangannya. Tapi ia tidak lagi berada di dalam gedung tua misterius. Ia ada di kamar, terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. Karina menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. _Mimpi. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama._

Ia bangkit untuk duduk, lalu meraih ponselnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Pukul delapan—tanggal 31 Oktober. _Halloween._ Karina menggeleng pelan. Mimpi itu sudah sering dialaminya. Sejak kecil, sejauh ia bisa mengingat. Namun selalu, menjelang Halloween, mimpi-mimpi itu semakin buruk, semakin nyata. Hanya saja … ini kali pertama makhluk di dalam mimpi itu berbicara.

_Kau tidak bisa lari …._

Karina bergidik. Ia buru-buru menyibakkan selimut, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa, sekali lagi, itu hanya mimpi. Ia menurunkan kaki ke lantai, melayangkan pandangan ke arah meja rias yang tepat berada di depannya. Karina langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai, melorot dari posisinya yang memang sudah di ujung kasur.

Di cermin, terpantul wajah dirinya yang pucat pasi, serta sepasang lengan berbalut kain lusuh yang melingkari pundaknya. Sosok wanita berambut gimbal dan bermata terlalu besar mendelik ke arah bayangan Karina di cermin, mulutnya yang menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi dengan bercak merah. Bau amis yang dikenal Karina dari dalam mimpi menyerang penciumannya saat wanita itu membuka mulut lebih lebar.

“Tertangkaaaap _,_ ” bisik wanita itu.

* * *

_Happy Halloween!_


End file.
